


Chilled Noses and Flushed Cheeks

by Ethereal_Bubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Bubbles/pseuds/Ethereal_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma planned to stand outside in the freezing cold for hours as he waited for the midnight release of a game. Kuro couldn’t let him go alone, and tagged along for a long and cold wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled Noses and Flushed Cheeks

Kuro had been freezing for hours. His fingers burned from the cold and he could feel his nose redden from wind chill. His smaller companion stood next to him, bundled in a knit hat and large scarf.

The only reason Kuro had been standing outside for hours, late at night, in the freezing cold was because of the midnight release of some video game. When Kenma told him nonchalantly that he was going to wait on his own for hours outside of the video game store, Kuro wasn’t going to have it. Anything could have happened to Kenma. If left alone Kuro worried that Kenma wouldn’t dress warmly enough or even nod off in the cold. He couldn’t risk it.

Kenma stood in silence as he tapped at his phone. Though he didn’t say anything or act differently, Kuro knew that Kenma was really excited about getting this new game. Seeing Kenma’s face light up for a moment when he got his hands onto the game would be worth it. The hours of waiting would melt away.

Kuro idly thought about strategies for the team. Nekoma recently had a practice match against Karasuno and it was obvious to everyone that Shorty had really stepped up his game, especially when he plays with that angry looking setter. If he didn’t prepare his team enough that freak duo might one up them.

A sudden strong gust of wind passed and Kuro felt the cold sink into his bones. Kenma scrunched his shoulders together and stood closer to Kuro.

“Holding up okay?” Kuro asked, a hint of worry crossing his face.

Kenma looked up at him, his face flushed from the cold. “Mhm,”he said as he wiggled his nose in an attempt to elicit a bit of extra warmth.

Kuro wanted to kiss him right there. He knew he was blessed with the most adorable setter in the world. Public affection didn’t bother Kruo in the slightest, but he knew it made Kenma uncomfortable.

“Here,” Kuro said, interlocking Kenma’s free hand with his own.

It wasn’t the cold that made Kenma’s face become a deeper shade of red. “There’re so many people,” Kenma said, turning his head to look at the long line that wound itself along the video game store and onto the next block.

“No one’s paying attention.” It was true, most of the others on line were busy complaining about the freezing weather or absorbed playing a game. Kuro thought it was strange how people could play a game as they waited to buy a new game. Video game culture eluded him.

“Still,” Kenma mumbled, squeezing Kuro’s hand.

“As cute as you are when you worry, I’d hate to further your suffering,” Kuro said as he put their interlocked hands in his jacket’s pocket. “We’re having a mandatory cuddle session when we get back, my everything is freezing.”

“I’ll keep you warm as I play the game,” Kenma said in all seriousness.

Kuro bit back at the urge to envelop his hands around Kenma’s flushed face and kiss him once more. He’d have wait until they was alone in the stillness of their bedroom and not clustered on the street with tons of video game hungry people. Kuro could almost feel the soft warmth of Kenma’s mouth against his own and he hummed pleasantly to himself.

Soon the lights would flick on in the store, illumining the darkness that surrounded them. Everyone would messily file in and for one brief and beautiful moment, Kuro would get to see Kenma’s face broaden with a smile. Then the two would take the train home, sitting in sleepy silence as Kuro’s fingers were still entwined with Kenma’s inside of his pocket, as the promise of a warm night hung over their heads.


End file.
